Memories and Devils
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: Rosette and Chrono have a hard time. Both have regrets from their past. Both sharing good and bad memories, but soon Chrono's past catches up with his new life. Devils don't forget. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanna try again with this story -.- I have used a long time in writing this and trying to make it good -.- so here it is.**

She was sitting in a secluded area of the Order. The sun was slowly setting and the sky was filled with yellow, red, purple and orange colours.

She loved it to just sit and watch another day pass by, even though it meant another day in her already shortened life gone. _What does it matter? One day earlier or later doesn't mean so much…_

Soon the colours would fade, and darkness would take their place instead. Then she would go to bed, only to have another nightmare of the day Joshua was taken away from her.

It always was like that, always the same nightmare. Always a happy start with laughter and fun, and then horns appearing on either side of Joshua's head and him screaming in pain and fury, the big tornado turning everything and everyone into lifeless stone figures, even herself.

Every time she watched the sunset, she reminisced her past. The happy days at the orphanage, the playtime with her brother and the other children. The time when she and Joshua had fallen into the hole in the ground, only to have a hard landing in a big underground tomb.

The siblings had walked along the passage, reaching a door to a grave. In the grave sat a young demon boy with long purple hair and a pair of crimson eyes, that had lost all hope a long time ago, just waiting for life to end and even though the two children should have been scared of him, they weren't. He had become a friend; yes even a third member of their little family.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her memories when she felt a hand fall to her shoulder. She hadn't even noticed him coming.

She looked up into the two crimson eyes; she had just been thinking about, they looked so much more alive than they had back then.

"Hello Chrono" she greeted him "How did you know I was here?"

He gave her a slight smile "I followed the smell of oil from the car" he answered, he was always able to find her, she couldn't escape his sensitive nose. _She has this special scent… vanilla and strawberries…_

The two had had a small accident with the car that included a wall sooner that day, what caused another punishment for the blonde nun.

"Yea yea, just rub it further into my face will ya" Rosette pouted and crossed her arms in front of her and turning her eyes away from him in an insulted manner.

"I didn't mean to Rosette, don't be mad at me, I thought we were friends again by now" Chrono said "Come on now, you know I'm sorry"

She just loved to make him feel guilty in things like this; she did it as often as she could, but as soon as she started to feel guilty for making Chrono guilty, she couldn't stand it anymore and had to give up.

The two exorcists had had a little argument after the accident, what means, Rosette said it was all Chrono's fault; while he protested against it with saying it was Rosette's driving skills that had caused the a-whole week-of-punishment from Sister Kate and by that, a few not-so-nice things had slipped out their mouths, soon regretted by both of them.

Rosette had been angry at both Sister Kate and Chrono. She had stomped off after her outburst, to find a place where she could be alone.

Rosette looked at Chrono, who gave her one of his apologizing puppy dog eyes. She watched him for a while. For good measure he even started whimpering like a little puppy, until the blonde couldn't stay mad at him anymore and just had to laugh at his expression "Okay okay, I'm sorry too" she said while laughing, and immediately the little devil's face turned from puppy dog eyes to happy "I knew you weren't angry at me anymore" he grinned and sat down beside her.

He too looked at the sunset. The sky was now almost dark purple, with a few red and gold stripes here and there "It's beautiful" he murmured and leaned back on his hands "Nice place for a picnic huh Rosette?"

"A picnic, that near to the Order? I would prefer a place a little more Kate-safe" Rosette replied "Like in the wood or at the lake that Leraije burned down"

"Yea, what a shame" Chrono said as he remembered that time. Leraije had attacked them and had kidnapped Azmaria because she was an apostle, and to end it all off, he had cast a blue fire/energy ball at Rosette and Chrono, that started a big fire. The wood was almost ruined.

"He wasn't actually what you could call a nature-boy" Chrono said "He was just a plain devil that was raised to kill and destroy, mostly to kill and destroy me though" and he would have too, if Chrono hadn't been the one to open the seal, and make a barrier around them to heal their wounds.

"I'm happy you're different, without you I would already have been dead" Rosette said softly and smiled at him, but his expression fell slightly "Without me, you would still have your full life to live" he murmured

"Don't start with that again please, we've been through this so many times Chrono, and you know I don't regret anything" she took his hand in hers "It's not your fault okay? It is all Aion's fault that you are where you are now" _and that bastard is so going to pay for all he has ever done to me and Chrono…_

"Yea, I know" he looked down at the grass "But still, I can't forget what he did, and either can I stop thinking '_Could I have stopped him? Could I have prevented him from killing so many innocent lives?"_ and I was part of the sinners, I did evil things and killed innocents too"

"Don't break yourself apart with those thoughts, you have changed Chrono and now you are a sweet, caring person, who has become liked by everyone in the Order, even Sister Kate"

"Sister Kate was the hardest nut to crack" the little devil sweat dropped "Her and the nurse"

"The nurse?" Rosette asked blinking "Yea, she threw a whole lot of needles after me" Chrono wailed and frowned at the memory "It was terrible, she thought I would bring some kind of deadly disease into the Order"

Rosette laughed "Aww, my poor little devil" Chrono glanced in her direction "Are you laughing at me?" he asked narrowing his eyes playfully at her.

"You bet I am, I wish I could have seen you being chased around by that mad nurse" she laughed harder at the thought and clutched her stomach "It sure must have looked hilarious" and didn't notice Chrono had turned around towards her, slowly inching closer before…

"TICKLE ATTACK" he suddenly shouted out loudly, jumping at her, tickling her sides "AHHHRRRHAHAHA… No stop it Chrono… Hahaha Haha" she screamed, trying to push the red eyed devil off of her, but he didn't let her go that easy.

After a few minutes of Chrono's special torture, he let the panting girl go "No more laughing at me?" he asked grinning "N-No… no more" she answered him, trying to catch her breath, and he got away from her "Good" he said grinning, but he shouldn't have let his guard down just yet, because all of a sudden Rosette was up and had Chrono's head locked in a firm head-lock between her arms "Now it's time for payback" she whispered; Chrono's eyes widening and filling with horror.

"SUPER NOOGIE ATTACK" she shouted and grind her knuckles into the sides of his head "No… stop owowowowowowowow" Chrono pleaded for mercy, but he should have known Rosette enough to know, she was the most merciless nun in the Magdalene Order.

"You got enough?" she asked after some time "Yes, yes I yield, I give up" Chrono wailed and rubbed his head when she let go at last "You're so horrible sometimes" Chrono whimpered "Did I really deserve that one?"

"You were the one who started tickling me wasn't it?" She leaned her face closer "Hmm...?"

"Okay okay, I deserved it" he held up his hands in front of his face "I always do"

"Right you are my little devil" she said "But we should go to bed, the sun has almost fully set"

"I don't want to though; I wanna stay here for a little longer, together with you" he replied "I want to spend a little more time with you"

"Chrono, we still have tomorrow, you're the first thing I see in the morning and the last I see in the evening" she said, even though those words seemed far deeper than they sounded, Chrono always had to wake the blonde up in the morning and he always got a lump on his head, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it.

"Yes, but for how long? Your life gets shorter and shorter and all that just because I agreed with you on making that damn contract" he gave the pocket watch around her neck an angry glare.

"Don't start it again, I told you it isn't-"

"But it is… I agreed with you in making the contract… I could have said no…" he interrupted her and turned his face away from her "If I could I would give you back all of your lost life time"

He was willing to do everything, really everything no matter what. _Oh Chrono… please stop thinking like that…_

Rosette was about to say something, when she suddenly heard something rattle in the bushes down the hill, it was dark now, so it was difficult to see what it was. She got up instantly from her sitting position and held a hand on her gun at her hip, could it be a demon?

Chrono had noticed her tense up, he looked into the same direction she did "Chrono, is it a demon?" a sweat drop flow down her cheek.

Chrono examined the aura around the bushes with a wary look.

Suddenly the thing in the bushes started moving out of its hiding place, Rosette saw two round glowing white eyes, it was bent over slightly as if picking something up when it suddenly froze at the sight of the two exorcists.

Chrono stepped in front of his contractor in a protecting position as the thing seemed to come closer towards them "W-What is it?" whispered Rosette pulling out her gun "I don't know, but it doesn't have a demonic aura, that's for sure" Chrono said, baring his fangs and claws (He is in his little form)

"Strange" Rosette replied as the thing was now only a few metres away from them, until…

"Chrono mi boy, how are you? Oh and my favourite little nun is there too, on a little moonlight walk you two?" asked the amused voice of no other than…

"ELDER!" Rosette growled "What in the name of heaven and hell are you doing here and why are your eyes glowing?"

Elder smirked "Sun-glasses my dear" he replied and showed her a little button on his goggles "Very useful when you wanna read in bed at night, or maybe on a mission at night"

"Or when you wanna find dirty magazines in the bushes at night huh Elder?" Chrono said, examining the magazines the old man had in his hands._ I should have known…_

"Yes my boy, you got it at last, the wonders of the female body" Elder grinned "Want some?" he offered, but Rosette gave the man a whack on his head as an answer

"Don't even think about spoiling my partner" she warned, she had enough fighting off one pervert, two of the sort; she didn't think she could handle.

"Rosette, I would never read that stuff" Chrono said, annoyed that she thought he would

"Well… you seemed excited enough the day I accidentally burst out from the showers, instead of closing your eyes, you were staring at me like a piece of meat"

Chrono blushed; Rosette had burst out from the showers area, chasing Elder out of there, only with a small towel covering her front, and after a few beatings, Azmaria had to hold up the towel in front of her.

"I… I didn't want to look… it-it just kind of… happened" Chrono answered, his blush increasing further at the thought. He wanted to say that a magic force had… well… forced him to stare at her, but that wouldn't actually help him.

"Point proven… you are a pervert in development, if you weren't you would have looked away or closed your eyes"

Elder watched the two with an amused look in his eyes "Well then, I'll leave you two love birds alone, goodnight" he said with a grin and hurried away, remembering the magazines still in his hands, eager to go to bed and use his new invention to read them.

Chrono wanted to disappear as well, but he was kind of trapped in this discussion. _Time for my puppy dog eyes again… _

He then gave her the most watery, cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster; making the young girl frown "It won't work this time Chrono" she said firmly, it didn't make him stop though.

"Chrono… stop it, it won't save you from the noogie attack I have for you"

Chrono crept a little closer, increasing his pleading further, he wouldn't lose this time "Pleeeaaaaseee Rosette" he whimpered and grabbed her hand in his "I'll be a good devil"

Rosette pulled her knees up and pulled her hand away from him "No" was her firm answer, when she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Damn she is stubborn" Chrono thought and laid his chin on her knees, looking pleadingly at her.

"You're really pathetic you know?" Rosette said when she couldn't stop looking him in the eyes "Okay okay… stop it already, I forgive you, but please stop the pleading look" she said at last, making Chrono grin

"I did it again" he cheered "I get you every time with that look"

"Yeah yeah, now let's go to bed, it's late, you will get your special punishment tomorrow" she said defeated and got up from the grass. Chrono smiled and took her hand "Better let one with a night vision show you the way to your room" he said.

Rosette gave him a slap on his head "I know the way to my room you dolt" she said, only a few seconds before she stumbled over something "Aahh" she squeaked, before she landed safely in Chrono's arms "You were saying?" he asked playfully, smirking at her

"Okay, then lead me oh fearless leader" she grumbled, defeated once more, making Chrono grin at her taking her hand in his "Come on… Sister Kate will be controlling the rooms soon" Chrono said and hurried to the dorms.

When they stopped at Rosette's door, the blonde turned towards him "Thanks Chrono" she said smiling "But you'll still get your noogie tomorrow"

"I can't wait" he answered sarcastically "Well… I'll see you tomorrow then" Rosette opened the door to her room "Yes, goodnight Chro-" she suddenly stopped midsentence and gasped when she turned on the light in her room.

Chrono noticed and walked to stand by her side. His eyes widened when he saw what had made his contractor gasp. In the room, on her bed, sat a big devil with long horns and glowing golden eyes, his wings were folded on his back and the clothes he wore, were tattered and dirty, his sharp fangs were bared into a smirk and his eyes travelled from the blonde nun, to the purple haired boy.

"I have been awaiting you Sinner" the devil growled his smirk widening "Now if you would please follow me, oh and you too girl"

**A/N: I hope you like it, it isn't going to be as long as Phantom of the Theatre though (At least I hope it isn't -.-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Chapter number 2. **

Rosette pulled her gun and aimed it at the intruder "Who are you? Why should we follow you?" she growled, her finger resting on the trigger, ready to pull. _Make one wrong move buddy, and you catch something…_

Said intruder eyed her with an amused look "If I may introduce myself, my name is Vari" the demon said, making a formal bow "I am here to get you for my boss"

"And who is your boss?" Chrono growled, his fangs and claws bared "Is it Aion?"

"Aion?" Vari asked in a horrified manner "Hell no"

"Who is it then?" Rosette asked irritated "Spill, or I'll fill your body with Sacreds"

"Your pet is quite feisty Chrono. Haven't you trained her properly? Maybe I should do it for you then"

Vari said and smirked at the blonde

"PET? WHO DO YOU CALL A PET YOU-" Rosette was held back by Chrono, when she made the move to lung at the demon "Rosette, don't… you don't know what he is capable of" the little demon hissed. Rosette looked down at her partner, his eyes serious "Please calm down" She sighed and settled on glaring at the other demon instead.

"Now like I said" Vari began "If you would now please follow me" he twirled his finger once and a black hole appeared in the room, the devil walked through and disappeared in the darkness.

Rosette watched the hole with a wary look "It could be a trap; we don't know what is awaiting us in the darkness"

Chrono nodded "I know, but we have to" he said and started walking towards the hole "Wait" Chrono stopped in his track when Rosette called "Get your weapon box, we could need it"

"Okay" he said and ran off hurrily towards the Elders hut. He was back in a few minutes "I'm ready" he said as he entered the room. Rosette had changed into a new militia uniform as well "Me too, let's go"

Rosette approached the hole, but was stopped by Chrono's hand who grabbed her arm "Wait, let me enter first" he said and pulled her back "I want you to stay right behind me Rosette"

She bonked him on his head with a fist "Don't play the fearless hero here, I'm not some kind of damn damsel in distress" she grumbled. Chrono was rubbing the new forming lump on his head "I just try to protect you, it's my job" he wailed

"Your job? Your job is to carry our equipment and be by my side to help me; I don't want you to jump into the next best danger just to protect me" she scolded and huffed "I'm going first" she took some steps towards the hole but was stopped again.

Chrono had an iron grip on her wrist "No. You. Don't" he growled "Stop discussing this with me Rosette" this earned him another bonk on his already sore head.

"You're so stubborn Chrono" she huffed and looked away from him.

"I just don't want to loose you, is that so hard to understand?" he yelled angrily, glaring at her with burning red eyes. _Why are you so damn stubborn?_

She turned her gaze back towards him "I don't want to loose you either" she said, her voice more calm._ I won't risk you…_ She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Please Chrono" she whispered.

The little demon sighed "How about we go together at the same time then?"

"You couldn't have thought about that a little earlier could you?" she asked with a glare. Chrono sweat dropped "I could, but I didn't" he grinned, this comment earned him another bonk on his skull "Ouch"

"Okay then, let's go" Rosette said. Chrono took her by the hand and stepped beside her "Let's hope it isn't a trap" he said before they both walked into the darkness.

A bright flash of light illuminated from the hole and immediately blinded both of them as they entered, they had to let go of each other, to cover their eyes with their arms "Aaahhh"

Chrono called Rosette's name, but he became no answer. It suddenly was as if he was flying, or worse falling; he lost the ground under his feet and only felt the rushing of the wind around him as he dropped downwards.

For Rosette the same happened. _Dammit, it was a trap…_she cursed. Her fall was abruptly stopped and she felt as if she was hanging in the air. She slowly opened her eyes, but by that move, she fell the rest of the way down and landed hardly on a grassy ground. _Wait a minute… grass?_

She let her hand brush softly over the ground and it was indeed grass. She looked around confused "What the… where in the seven skies am I?" she asked herself and let her eyes travel over the beautiful landscape around her.

To her right was a little wood, in front of her was a lake, behind her a little hut and to her left were big grassy fields. The fields were full of colourful flowers in many different kinds. The sky was as blue as a nice summer day.

She was even more confused when she in the distance saw a little blonde girl run towards her "Mommy" the little girl cried out happily. Rosette looked around; expecting to see another woman the girl was calling to. _Huh… this girl must have hallucinations or something like that…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the little girl flung her arms around her waist with a squeal of joy "Mommy" she called again and giggled happily.

"What the heck" Rosette looked down onto the crown of the little girl "Who are you?"

The little girl froze and looked upwards at her with fearful eyes.

Rosette tensed up, the girl's eyes were an amazing crimson colour, just like- "Chrono's eyes…" she thought and pulled away from the girl. _She could be dangerous…_

"M-Mommy?" the girl said with fear in her voice "Mommy… what's wrong mommy?"

"Listen girl… I am not your mother… you must mistake me with someone" Rosette said and started looking around again "I'm sure your mother is here somewhere"

"But-but… you're my mommy" the girl sobbed, small tears starting to stream down her chubby red cheeks.

"Hell no I am… I'm a nun for apple's sake" the blonde explained "To be a nun means, to get no children or get married, do you understand? I don't even know you"

The little girl sniffled a few times before spinning around and running towards the hut "DADDY" she cried sadly.

Rosette sighed "I hope at least her father can explain to her that I'm not her mother" she thought "Me, a mother? No way" she started walking towards the hut as well. The closer she came, the louder got the crying from the little girl.

She heard a voice try to comfort her "Shh… its okay sweetie, don't cry anymore" a male voice said gently.

Rosette got the feeling she knew this voice "No… as soon as the little girl know I'm not her mother I have to find Chrono, he's probably worried sick about me by now" _and I'm worried about him as well…_

The door to the hut was open, so Rosette didn't bother to knock "Uhm… hello?" she called inside, peeking in through the door. Her eyes were going huge and her mouth fell open when she saw the sight in front of her "What in the name of the six Sinners is going on here?" she burst out loudly.

The two persons in the room turned to look at her confused.

There, in his grown up form sat Chrono and was trying to comfort the little thing that was almost crying her eyes out. Her crying had now stopped though.

"Okay Chrono… would you please be so kind and explain this for me? ´Cause I think I'm gonna get a breakdown if you don't" the blonde demanded, making the red eyed demon blink. He stood up and walked over to her "Honey, aren't you feeling well?" he asked concerned, putting a hand on her forehead "Do you have a fever?"

She slapped his hand away and glared at him "Explain, now… and why the heck are you calling me honey" she growled, making the demon flinch.

The little girl walked up beside Chrono and asked him scared "Daddy… is-is mommy sick?"

Chrono smiled down at her "No, of course not, she is just a little tired… how about you go outside and play for awhile so mommy can rest"

The girl nodded, but before she walked outside like Chrono told her to, she hugged Rosette and said "Please get well soon mommy" then let her go and ran out the door.

Rosette was slowly boiling over, she watched the girl disappear out through the door and back into the green field. She was startled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her and pulling her against a warm surface "What is wrong honey, you've never acted like that before" Chrono whispered and nuzzled her neck.

Rosette's face exploded into a blush. _What the hell is he doing??_ She mentally screamed and turned around to bonk him on his head "Ouch" he winced and rubbed the new lump on his crown "What was that for? I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did, you nuzzled my neck" she replied

"So? I do that often… what is wrong with you? Did something happen?" he asked, worry and fear audible in his voice.

Rosette sighed and sat down on a chair. _Something definitely happened when I stepped into that hole… and how is real Chrono? I start to get very worried about him…_

Chrono stepped over to her "Aren't you happy with me anymore?" he asked sadly "I thought you wanted this"

"Maybe I wanted this, but this here hasn't happened yet (I'm not even sure it will ever happen)… I am a nun in the Magdalene Order… you can't even be in that form because of our contract, see-" she showed him the pocket watch around her neck "It's still counting down my lifetime… which means, we're still in a contract… understand?" she got up from the chair and looked at him. His face was blank, his eyes just giving her one big confused look.

"Oh forget it, this is only a dream… an illusion" _It has to be that… _"I'm out of here" she walked towards the door and was about to step through it, when she felt a hand grab hers "I want you to go to bed and rest Rosette" he almost commanded.

Rosette pulled against his grip "Let me go Chrono" she growled "I have to go now"

She froze when she saw his eyes start to glow a bright red colour. _I just knew this was a trap…_

She now struggled even more and actually managed to break free and escape outside. She was met by a frightening sight though. The landscape had changed from peaceful and beautiful, to a landscape of horror. The wood was on fire, the lake seemed to be made of lava and where the green grass once was, was now a black ground. The sky was a dark blue colour as well.

"I should have known this was a trap" she thought and saw the little girl in the middle of the whole; her eyes glowing the same way Chrono's did. _Seems I'm in trouble…_

She looked back at the hut, which had now turned into a big black mountain, in front of the whole thing stood Chrono; he had changed into his demon form now.

She pulled her gun immediately and aimed it at him. _What am I supposed to do?_ She let her eyes travel around, but couldn't see anything that could help her out of the situation she was trapped in, so she started running. _Better than nothing…_

She was soon stopped when an invisible wall prevented her in going any further "Augh… this reminds me of something" she burst, remembering the time she had an out-of-the-body-experience.

She spun around and saw her "Husband" and "Daughter" start to surround her. She aimed her gun at them again "Stop right there you two, or I'm gonna fill your demonic bodies with Gospels" she warned, but it didn't seem to impress them much.

"I said stay away" she repeated a little louder. Chrono roared in an almost lion like manner, baring his claws.

She pulled the trigger, but to her greater shock, the bullet was dodged by his hand and hit a burning tree instead "Horsefeatheres" she cursed.

She thought it was over, fear now started showing on her face. She shut her eyes closed when Chrono lift his clawed hand, ready to strike.

_**BANG**_

A loud roar of pain filled the air and she dared to open her eyes. She saw Chrono fall to the ground, clutching his face with his clawed hands. The little girl screamed and ran over to her "Father" She was pretty angry now. Her eyes glowing even more now and she let out a loud shriek, jumping at the blonde.

"Wait, I didn't do anything" Rosette called and shut her eyes closed once more.

_**BANG**_

Another shot cut off the attack of the demons and the girl fell to the ground lifeless. Chrono had stopped moving now as well.

Rosette fell to her knees relieved "Oh mi God… this was so close…" she panted.

"ROSETTE"

She jerked her head up and saw a familiar little form run towards her with a big relieved smile. Her eyes stung and started getting watery "C-C-Chrono… CHRONO" she got up from the ground and ran towards her saviour.

She was soon in a pair of warm arms that hugged her tightly to a warm surface "I was so worried about you" Chrono whispered into her ear "Are you hurt?" she shook her head "No, I'm fine" she whispered back and pulled away to look him over "How about you?" she asked

He smiled "I'm fine too… now let's get away from here" he took her hand and led her away from the two lifeless forms on the ground. His hair hung loosely, his yellow ribbon gone, his jacket had a few splits and his face a few bruises.

She was happy to see him though and happy he was okay "Why did that guy do this? Didn't he want to lead us to his boss?" she asked annoyed.

Chrono smiled up at her "Devils rarely keep promises Rosette… well, most devils" he added

"You keep promises don't you?" she asked, making him stop in his tracks "I… I'll do everything to keep them Rosette" he replied. _At least I will try to keep them…_ "I promise to protect you"

"Chrono… didn't I tell you I weren't a damsel in distress?" she sighed

"And still I had to save you a few minutes ago" he smirked

"I…" she trailed off. She knew he was right. She suddenly stopped, almost making Chrono fall.

He was startled when she pulled him into another hug though "R-Rosette" he stuttered, thinking she might be sick. A smile found its way over his features when he heard her next words "Thank you for saving my life Chrono" she whispered and felt him hug her back "You're welcome Rosette" he replied, his smile widening even more. _I doubt it was the first time though… _

**A/N:**** That was chapter number two :D I hope you liked it. I had a little trouble with it, but I did my best and overlooked it a few times. Please review okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's chapter number 3.**** I know it's not good, I feel a little blue lately, but please review… I wanna know if I have become better in writing in English or not. **

It was actually by accident, that Chrono had found Rosette. He had been on his way, away from his own illusion/nightmare and had stumbled upon a hole in the ground. The hole had seemed endless at first, but then he had landed hardly on a black ground. The smell of smoke hanging heavily in the air.

Though through all that smoke, Rosette's scent had still been able to reach his sensitive nose. He had sensed two demonic auras as well and by that, known that his dear contractor was in trouble. He had been worried sick about her. He was so relieved when he had found her and held her close in his arms.

Right now though, they were looking for some kind of way out of this Shadow realm (No, it's not meant to be the realm from Yugioh -.-) they soon ended up in some kind of forest though, the trees so high they couldn't see the sky.

Rosette still had her gun in her hand. She wanted to be ready if another "surprise" should suddenly show up.

"So… where did the hole bring _you_ after we stepped into it?" Rosette asked curiously, at the same time trying to break the silence between them.

"Uhm…" Chrono blushed and scratched his cheek "To an… to an illusion-like place" he replied

"What kind of place?" she asked again. _I wanna know if it was as bad as mine…_

"Actually, it brought me to some kind of bar…" the little demon wasn't sure if he should tell her the rest. _She will hit me, I know she will…_

"And?" she asked further "What happened in the bar?"

"I uhm… met you?" he answered, his voice getting more and more quiet. _Don't ask more please…_

"I met you in my illusion too… what did the fake me do?"

"Uhm… first of all, it was totally involuntary what happened" he said firmly "I had nothing to do with the way you behaved"_ You would probably kill me if it was…_

"Okay, well… how _did_ I behave then?" she asked further, looking at him expectantly. _Why is he so nervous all of a sudden?_

Chrono reminisced the earlier happenings "Well… you were wearing a red dress…" he began, glancing up at her for a second, to see if she was still listening "You were trying to… to…-" he trailed off

"Fake me tried to what?" she asked, slowly getting impatiently.

"You tried to flirt with me actually… you hugged me and then… all of a sudden, uhm… you leaned in to me and tried to… to…" he trailed off once more, blushing a deep red while staring down at his shoes.

"What? I tried to kiss you??" Rosette burst out, her face red of either anger or embarrassment. _Probably both…_

"Kiss? You almost tried to eat me" he said, blushing a deeper red. _Like a lioness over a piece of meat. I was lucky to escape…_

"YOU PERVERT" she shrieked and bonked him hardly on his head.

"Ouch… but I told you Rosette, I didn't have anything to do with this…" he squeaked and covered his poor head with his arms "I swear"

"You better" she growled "Or else" she held up her fist threateningly, making the poor devil cover his head once more "I swear I swear" he yelped. _Why does she have to hit so hard? _Rosette huffed and spun around, starting to walk again. Chrono rubbed the lump, following her in silence.

Her cheeks were still a rosy hue though. _Why do we get such illusions? Has it something to do with how we feel? ABSOLUTELY NOT… _Chrono noticed her cheeks deepen their colour again. _What is she thinking about?_

They continued walking for a couple of hours, both not saying anything.

The silence was abruptly broken by a loud growling sound; making both exorcists spin around, ready to attack whatever was the source of the growl. Rosette lifting her gun from its resting position within her hand.

"Chrono… do you sense anything?" she asked, letting her eyes scan their surroundings.

"No, I sense nothing" he replied, looking around for any kind of danger.

They heard the growl again, making Chrono spin around to the direction the sound came from. To his surprise, it came from Rosette.

"Are you growling?" Chrono asked surprised and looked at her.

The growl was heard a third time, coming from Rosette's stomach "I'm hungryyyy" she whimpered. Chrono sweat dropped "How can your stomach sound like that?" he asked

"Shut up, I'm hungry" she wailed "Didn't you pack anything down?" she grabbed his arm, pulling at it "Please say you packed something down"

"I didn't have time to pack anything down" Chrono replied, earning him another bonk on his skull "Ouch, what was that for?" he wailed, rubbing the new lump on his head.

"For not being prepared" she growled and stomped off in the direction they were going in the first place.

"Rosette, stop… we shouldn't separate in this place, please" Chrono called after her and ran up beside her. He walked a little slower when he reached her. She looked quite sullen. _Hunger does that to her… _

After about a half an hour of just walking, Rosette discovered something in the distance "Look" she called and pointed at a glade between the trees. A little wooden house with a thatched roof lay there and looked like from out of a fairytale. _That could be the place where the seven dwarfs live… _Rosette smiled.

"We should be careful, I feel a demonic presence around this area" Chrono hissed "We don't know what hides behind this peaceful façade" but when he looked at Rosette, she was long gone. _Why does she never listen to me? _

He trudged after his eager partner in a sullen manner "Rosette…" he called after her "Rosette stop" she ignored him though. He let out an angry huff and ran up to her, to grab her wrist.

"Au… Chrono, that hurt" she winced and tried to pull herself free from him, she stopped when she saw his angry glare. _Chrono… what?_

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just run off like that" he growled "What if something happened to you?"

"That doesn't give you the right to be so harsh" she spat back and again tried to break free from his grasp "Let go Chrono…" she snarled.

"No, you stay right here where I can see you… this place is not as harmless as it looks, I feel a demonic energy surround this place" he growled back, tightening his grip and giving her a hard tug towards him.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" she asked

"Because you ran off before I could get the chance to" he replied "You always think with your stomach… now be silent" Rosette looked at him sullenly and went into a sulk.

The little demon sighed and let go of her wrist "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you" he apologized "I just try to protect you"

Rosette just huffed, turning her eyes away from him. Chrono sighed again._ So it's that again ey? I can play that too… _He placed himself in front of her, giving her his famous watery puppy dog eyes "Roseeette…" he whimpered "Pleeeaaaaseee…"

This time, she settled on glaring at him and walking by him. He sighed a third time when he noticed that his trick didn't work, then followed her silently. _Maybe I really was too harsh…_

The blonde lift her gun, the closer she came to the door of the little house, the more careful she was. She leaned on the wall beside a window and peeked inside. There was no one there. She felt Chrono's presence beside her "The demonic presence is weak, I guess it isn't too dangerous" he whispered.

Rosette nodded and snuck by the window towards the door. She pulled at the handle, finding it wasn't locked and opened it. She peeked inside from the door. If the devil was inside, she would be ready.

She walked through the door into a big room. It looked almost like a restaurant. Round tables were placed everywhere, chairs around them and a door that was probably leading into the kitchen.

She didn't let her guard down, the devil could be hiding in this building and she knew it was just waiting for the moment where they would both relax.

Chrono had his left hand resting in a pocket in his jacket. He had stolen one of the cross swords from Elder's lab, it was actually Remington's sword that the Elder should repair for him. The old man had finished it a few days ago though, but hadn't had the time to tell the minister about it.

Suddenly they both heard footsteps emerge from behind the kitchen door. They readied themselves for attacking, if the something should turn out to be dangerous.

Chrono stepped up right beside his contractor, he knew she didn't like to be seen as a damsel in distress, but right now, he didn't care much about it.

Rosette felt her partner place himself close to her. _You're too worried about me Chrono…_ she thought, she didn't want him to bring himself into danger just because of her. She didn't want to loose him; he was all she had left from the time back in Orphanage.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened. She aimed her gun at it and let her index finger rest on the trigger. _Come out whoever you are…_

The door was now fully open, both exorcists ready to fight whatever. In the door opening was a thin figure, but it didn't look demonic. _A girl? _

Chrono examined the aura around the girl, he was sure it was a demon in disguise; the girl hadn't any demonic aura around her though. _What the… she has to be a demon, I can feel a demonic energy in this building…_

"Who are you" Rosette asked, her gun still aimed at the lithe figure "Tell me"

The girl that was about Rosette's age, had long black hair, amazing brown eyes and was wearing a black dress.

Rosette didn't trust her, she absentmindedly stepped a little closer to her partner.

A smile appeared on the black haired girls face, a sugar sweet smile. _Too sweet… _she almost flowed over to them and stopped in front of them "How nice it is to meet you" she said "I have awaited you, please follow me to your rooms" she turned around and started walking towards some stairs.

"Rooms? Who the hell are you?" Rosette asked

"Oh, how silly of me-" the girl turned to look at them "My name is Ailin" she smiled, then continued up the stairs.

Chrono and Rosette looked at each other, Chrono nodded and they followed her.

Ailin stopped in front of a door "Here is your room Miss" she smiled and opened the door for her. The room was big and quite comfy. If Rosette hadn't been so suspicious, she would have been totally amazed.

Ailin walked further down the hall and stopped at another door "Here is your room Sir, please enjoy your stay" then she curtseyed and walked by them back down the stairs.

As soon as she was gone, Chrono snuck into Rosette's room.

"This is as suspicious as it can get Chrono" Rosette hissed "She is sweet like sugar… I am sure something is gonna happen"

"I know, I'm as suspicious as you" he replied and listened at the door. After making sure nobody was out there, he started rummaging around the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him look through all the drawers and shelves, he even looked under the carpet. _You never know…_

"Controlling" he replied "I still feel a demonic presence here… but not from the girl"

Rosette sat down on the bed "Do you think they are worried home in the Order? What time is it now do you think?" she asked, looking down at the floor. Chrono sat down beside her "We have to find Vari, he is the only one who can get us out of here" he said "I have the feeling that I have seen him before, but I'm not sure"

Rosette's stomach started growling again, the hunger that had been forgotten for a while, now returned with vengeance. Her stomach started to hurt "Chrono, I'm still hungryyyy" she whimpered.

"Want me to go look for something?" he asked softly

"Isn't it too dangerous?" she asked, but really wanting nothing more than something between her teeth. Chrono smiled "I'll be careful, I am armed after all" he said and headed towards the door.

"Chrono?" he was stopped midstep and turned his head to look at her "Yes?" the blonde started blushing "Uhm… sorry I yelled at you… just… just be careful okay?" she didn't look him in the eyes when she said that. The little demon smiled even wider "It's okay, and don't worry, I'll be careful" then he walked out the door and closed it after him.

The hall was empty. Chrono listened after every single sound. It was dark outside, the only light seeming to come from the moon. He was happy he had the night vision, in that way he could go down the stairs without falling.

He had his hand resting on the cross sword all the time. When he was on the last step, he looked around the room, it was dark and empty. He snuck through the room to the kitchen door.

Opening it a bit to peek inside, empty as well though. He hurried over to the fridge and snapped (Can I say that? -.-) some food that Rosette could eat. _She eats more than a hungry lion…_

He didn't feel the burning eyes in his back.

Upstairs Rosette was waiting for him. She couldn't sit still and just had to move around the room. At the same time she was listening carefully for any suspicious sounds, she wanted to be at Chrono's side as fast as possible, should anything happen. _Just be careful…_

Her moving around was interrupted, when she heard fast footsteps move by her door. They sounded too loud to come from a normal girl though. _Oh no, Chrono…_

Rosette grabbed her gun and opened the door to peek out into the darkness, the coast was clear. She hurried over to the staircase and listened for any sounds. There was movement downstairs.

Rosette didn't have a night vision though and was dependant on the moonlight coming from outside. She slowly managed to get down, step by step.

A loud crash was suddenly heard and a scream echoed through the house. _Oh no, they're fighting…_

She sped up her pace and soon arrived the bottom; she almost stumbled over a broken chair.

"Chrono?" Rosette called, before something hit the wall just beside her head "Ahrg"

"Rosette, stay down" her partner called back to her, and hurried over to her "Shoot when I say it okay?" he said and took her hand with the gun. He aimed at the attacker and called "NOW SHOOT"

She pulled the trigger and heard a loud agonizing scream "D-Did I hit it?" she asked nervously. _Please say I killed it…_

"No, it's still dangerous" he panted "It's much stronger than I first thought… especially when I'm in this form"

"Want me to break the seal?" she asked and looked up at him, or at least at the place she thought he was.

"Absolutely not…" he replied firmly "I don't want you to open the seal; no matter what… do you understand?"

"Then turn on the damn light, I can't see anything like this" she growled and got to her feet "There must be a switch somewhere in this place"

A load roar boomed through the room and echoed on the walls "Stay where you are Rosette" she heard Chrono whisper, but before he could go, she grabbed his sleeve "Wait, where are you going?" she asked "Turning on the light of course" he simply replied "Now don't move" then his presence vanished from her side.

Another roar was heard, followed by a loud painful scream. Rosette froze. _That scream was Chrono… _

She wanted to call his name, to see if he was okay, but she would just make the other monster notice her. _Then I'll have to find the switch myself…_ she thought and moved along the wall.

A table was knocked over and she heard the sound of someone crawling around on the floor. _That's my chance…_

"Chrono, wherever you are, stay on the floor… I'll try to shoot the monster" she called out loudly "O-Okay" she heard Chrono answer, he sounded very exhausted.

"Okay monster… time to say goodbye" she yelled and fired a shot at the place she thought the monster would be. The Sacred illuminated the room into a bright light, making the monster visible for her for a few seconds. She had missed it, but this time, she knew where it was.

She aimed again and shot into the direction she knew the monster would be._ This time I'll get you, you can't escape me…_ she thought before pulling the trigger once more.

**A/N: I'll continue it as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter nr. 4.**

Unfortunately, the monster wasn't the same meaning as she was. It duck under the shot and swung at her with a clawed hand. The monster was too fast for her to dodge.

The next thing she knew was a stinging pain shooting throughout her body. Her side suddenly felt cold and when she placed a hand on the wound, she could feel a warm liquid cover her hand. _Applesauce…_

She cursed under her breath, while aiming once more. She could hear Chrono call her name nearby "Rosette, hey are you okay?" he called, but she didn't answer him.

The little demon hurried over to her; just as she fell to her knees "Didn't you find the light?" she asked irritated "I need to see where I shoot"

"No I didn't" he replied and brought her into a corner. The other devil was looking in the other end of the room.

Chrono sat close to Rosette "That gash doesn't look good Rosette" he said to her, concern in his voice.

"It's not as bad as it looks" she pushed him away a little "It's just a little scratch"

"A scratch?" Chrono cocked an eyebrow "You shouldn't be joking with something like that"

"Don't worry about me Chrono… find a way to beat this thing instead" she growled

Then suddenly, he remembered something "Oh of course… stupid me" he burst "I know how I can make you see"

He rummaged through his pockets and finally pulled something out of them "Here Rosette" he said and placed the device in her hand. She examined it with her hands "What is it?" she asked.

"It's Elder's SUN-glasses, they can make you see in the dark" he smiled and helped her put them on her head.

"Great, now I'm ready for you you monster" she growled and got up on her feet. Staggering a bit because of the big wound and the pain. She pressed a little button on the side of the goggles and turned on the bright light.

The monster covered its eyes because of the brightness and Rosette took the opportunity to take a closer look at it.

The monster had many human features, though many things showed them it was demonic. It had one big horn, sticking right out of its neck; the wings were small and leather like. The skin was green and looked like it was from a toad. The eyes- it had five of them- were deep red and had thin slits. Some kind of slime seemed to ooze out of the wounds it had got from the Sacred.

Rosette was happy that Chrono didn't look like that. _Eww, so gross…_

The monster roared furiously and lunged at them. They were able to escape the attack right in time, but unfortunately, Rosette had overseen the spiked tail of the demon and was hit straight in her stomach by it, almost knocking all the air out of her lungs and flinging her against the nearest wall.

It swung its tail at them again, missing them this time. It roared again, swinging the tail at them for a third time, this time hitting Chrono's leg so he fell to the ground. _Ouch, applesauce… _

Rosette coughed loudly gasping for air. Chrono was at her side immediately "C-Chrono… what are we supposed to do? We have to break the seal"

"No… I will not let you break it"

"What else can we do?" she yelled "The Sacred doesn't seem to work"

(I know my fighting scenes are sooo lame -.- but it's what I have the most trouble in writing)

"Well, how about the Gospel then? Try it" Chrono urged_. I will not make you break the seal, no matter what…_

They heard a table being crushed against a wall in the other end of the room. The monster was looking for them.

Rosette pulled out a Gospel from her pocket "If this doesn't work, I'll break the seal" she said firmly. Chrono didn't want to agree on that, but in some way Rosette could always persuade him. _Why…_

She put the Gospel into the gun and aimed again. She breathed out before she shot, because she might shiver when shooting and breathing out at the same time. The bullet was fired and flew through the air followed by a bright light. White feathers showed the holiness of this single bullet.

Chrono caught her when she was flung back by the shot. She landed safely in his arms, while he was pushed hardly against a wall. _I could never be a football player…_

A roar of agony echoed throughout the whole building, the bullet tearing through the monsters unprotected body and then after a few seconds making it turn into a small pile of black dust. The only thing left of the nightmare was the grey horn.

The two exorcists were relieved. _She didn't have to break the seal…_

"Let's get out of here" Rosette said and got on her feet. She was very weak now though, everything hurt and was sore.

Chrono helped her out of the building. What they saw though, made their eyes widen "B-But… it's day" Rosette stammered and let her eyes travel around the wood. The sun shining down through the opening between the trees.

In the light they could really see how bad their wounds were. Chrono had bruises and scratches all over it. His clothes were dirty and bloody, but it was nothing compared with Rosette. Her habit was stained with blood from the big gash in her side.

Chrono made her sit down against a tree and examined it "Wait here, I have a first aid kit in the weapon box" he said "Get some food as well… I'm sooo hungryyyy…" she whimpered before he ran inside again.

She relaxed and tried to ignore the pain. She pulled off her gloves and threw them away; they too were covered in blood. _Why did I have to get hurt so badly? _"It's just my damn luck… this is surely going to leave some black marks and scars" she grumbled.

Soon Chrono came back with the box and opened it to pull out the first aid kit. He sat down beside her and pulled out some band aid "I have to disinfect it before I wrap it up" he said "But you… uhm…" he started blushing "You have to show me the wound…" _I'm sure she will hit me now…_

"Okay… just get it over with… we have to find that creep Vari" she grumbled and removed some of her clothing, so he could see the wound better. There was a big slit in her clothing anyway where the claws had tore through the fabric, so she just ripped it more apart, and she was wearing an undershirt anyway.

He gave her the food, before starting the disinfecting. She swallowed it greedily. Chrono had known Rosette for a few years now, but still he was amazed how fast she could eat her food. He sweat dropped at the sight in front of him.

Before he used the antiseptic, he cleaned the wound, so most of the blood was gone.

The gash was quite deep and he wondered how she could take it so calm "Relax now okay, this might sting a little" he told her softly and found a small piece of cotton, dipping it in antiseptic and then carefully dab the cotton on the wound.

She winced when he dabbed the cotton onto her wound, but she knew it was necessary. _Ouchi ouchi ouch…can't he be a little more careful?_

Chrono started talking with her, making her forget the pain for a while "You did a great job Rosette" he said "You actually saved me"

She smiled at him "We're quit then… but what happened with the girl?"

"She was only an illusion I think" he replied, getting a new piece of cotton "I don't feel any kind of life in and around the house"

Rosette reached up and took off the goggles "Applesauce, they're broken…" she grumbled

"And I'm the one who stole them" Chrono sweat dropped "I saw him lying in bed, he had fallen asleep with them still on, so I thought he wouldn't use them more that evening"

"You're a little thief aren't you" she smiled smugly at him "I never thought that about you"

Chrono smirked "I still have the one or other ability you don't know anything about"

She hissed in pain when he dabbed a little too hard "Oh I'm sorry Rosette" he apologized and blew softly at it to ease the pain.

"Be more careful…" she just hissed and closed her eyes "That damn Vari is so gonna pay for this" she grumbled, making Chrono smile "I'm sure he will"

The blonde yawned "I'm so tired" she said with half lidded eyes.

"I'll be done soon, then you can sleep a little" Chrono answered still with a smile.

She smiled back "Thanks Chrono"

After disinfecting the wound, he had to wrap it up. Rosette removed more of her cloth so he could bind the gauze around her waist. The little demon was blushing, so was Rosette when he started. It tickled when Chrono's hands brushed softly against her skin.

Once it tickled so much that she had to laugh "C-Chrono… stop it, it tickles" she giggled and batted his hands away. It took him forever to get done with it. Every time he got too close to a sensitive spot on her stomach, she laughed and batted his hands away, even when he tried to do it as careful as he could.

When he was done, he hurried inside again, to get a pillow "Here, sleep for a while, it'll do you good" Chrono said softly and placed it underneath her head.

"What about you? You must be tired too" she said and looked up at him. He only smiled though "I'll be the guard" he replied "One of us must keep our eyes open"

She didn't like that, she knew he was as tired as she was, he was hurt as well. She scooted over and pulled him down beside her so he rest his head on the other half of the pillow "At least lay down, you need it" she said firmly "And when I wake up again, I'll braid your hair" then she closed her eyes and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Chrono was staring at her. _She is worried about me…_

He waited till he was sure that she was really asleep, then leaning over and giving her a quick peck on her cheek as a silent thank you. He smiled over at her, before closing his eyes as well; he wasn't asleep though, only resting his heavy eyelids for a bit.

**A/N: This chapter was a little shorter than the others, but next will be longer again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5.**

It was still day when Rosette slowly opened her eyes after some good sleep. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes.

She found her little demon partner sleeping deeply beside her. _My guard is sleeping…_ She sat up and looked around. It looked pretty normal until now; nothing unusual.

The little demon stirred at her side, he saw his partner awake and smiled "How are you?" he asked wearily and yawned widely so she could see his sharp fangs.

"I'm quite fine" she replied feeling along her side with her hand "It's still hurting, but you did fine"

"I'm happy to hear that" he smiled; he got up and stretched as well, wincing when he stretched too wide. A wound was on his back, the demon had hit him while he was looking through the fridge for food.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked concerned when she saw the painful grimace he made "It's nothing" he replied hurrily and faked a smile.

Rosette narrowed her eyes at him "Sit down" she commanded, the little demon obeying her right away.

"Take off your jacket and shirt"

Chrono blushed "W-What…-"

"NOW" she roared, making the little demon flinch and obey. She made him sit down and placed herself right behind him. She saw a big bruise on his back, it was all black and blue, a little blood trickling down his tanned skin "Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked irritated "This looks bad, you could have broken something"

"It's nothing Rosette, really" he protested and looked over his shoulder at her. She smacked him upside his head as an answer "I really hate it when you do that Chrono" she growled "I want you to think about yourself too, not only about me"

He was about to talk, when he suddenly felt her arms wrapped around him from behind, a silent whisper was the only thing his ears were concentrated on "Please Chrono… promise me to take better care of yourself… please" she begged, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Chrono looked down sadly "I don't deserve it Rosette" he whispered back "I have given you so much misery in your life… I don't deserve to get healed… I have to be punished"

Rosette growled and smacked him on his head again "Didn't I tell you to stop saying everything is your fault?" she yelled "I hate it when you do that… for God's sake it isn't your fault… it's Aion's fault, do you understand?" _Why won't you understand that? Don't feel guilty for me; it only makes me feel guilty as well…_

Chrono rubbed his head. He knew she would get even angrier if he protested against her words, so he stayed silent. _I just wish you to be happy… I would exchange my whole life for your happiness…_

He felt her warmth vanish and her moving away from him. He looked back at her and saw her rummage through the weapon box for the first aid kit; she pulled out the cotton, the antiseptic and the gauze. She returned towards him and sat back down behind him. The next he felt was the stinging pain from the antiseptic on his wound.

She tried to be careful, he knew that, but he had to wince every time she dabbed the cotton onto his skin. She blew softly at it when she felt him jump by her touch, gently and silently apologizing.

"We have to find a way away from this place Chrono… you said you knew this guy Vari, who is he?" Rosette asked, taking a new piece of cotton.

"No I didn't say I knew him, I just think he looks some kind of familiar… I don't know where I could have seen him from" Chrono replied, wincing once more. Rosette placed the antiseptics away and took the gauze "So you must have met him before then" she said and made him lift his arms up.

"Tell me if it's too tight okay" she said softly and started wrapping the gauze around his back. He nodded and closed his eyes when he felt her start. Meanwhile he tried to remember who this Vari was.

They both didn't know that they were being kept an eye on from the distance. Two glowing green eyes were watching their every move.

When Rosette was done wrapping up his wounds, she got onto her feet and looked around "We better go, I wanna get home as soon as possible" she said and helped Chrono up as well. He smiled thankfully at her and pulled the weapon box onto his back, wincing when the heavy thing rested there.

"You okay?" she asked when she saw his scrunched up painful face. He smiled "It's Jake, really" he assured and started walking, making her follow him. _I don't want her to worry about me…_

They walked through the wood for a long time where nothing happened. Rosette started to get bored by that "Why isn't there happening anything?" she asked impatiently "What is that guy up to?"

"He is a devil Rosette… devil use to play with their victim first and then kill it" Chrono explained.

"So we just have to wait till he wants to kill us? Oh Wauw, how encouraging" Rosette growled "How long is that gonna take then?"

"I don't know, we just have to be patient" Chrono replied, looking back at her, only to see her angry and irritated face. He smiled "He is from Pandaemonium, almost all demons have features or abilities from animal kinds… like cats, they play with their prey before killing it"

"I know I have seen some… and what is Pandaemonium anyway?"

"Pandaemonium is the capital of Hell in the epic poem Paradise Lost by the 17th Century English poet John Milton" Chrono began "Pandaemonium stems from Greek "παν", meaning "all" or "every", and "δαιμόνιον", meaning "little spirit" or "little angel", or, as Christians interpreted it, "little daemon", and later, "demon" (thus roughly translated as "All Demons"). It is the name invented by John Milton for the capital of Hell, "the High Capital, of Satan and his Peers", built by the fallen Angels at the suggestion of Mammon at the end of Book I, Paradise Lost (1667). A comparison in meaning can be made with "pantheon", which refers to all of the Gods. Book II begins with the debate among the demons in the council-chamber of Pandaemonium. The demons built it in about an hour, but it far surpassed all human palaces or dwellings; it may have been small, though, since the demons are described as shrinking from their titanic size in order to fit in" Chrono stopped "Is there more you wanna know?"

"That was a whole lot" Rosette gaped "But Pandaemonium really exists… how did that Milton guy know that, you said he invented it? How? And… the demons are shrinking? From my point of view, it doesn't seem that you can get even smaller than you are now"

"Well… I don't know actually… maybe a demon liked the name and used it, or maybe a disguised demon told him about it" Chrono answered "I only know what I have just been telling you… and besides, that last part was mean Rosette" he pouted

Rosette laughed "Sorry Chrono, but I just had to comment that one, you know I like you exactly the way you are" she grinned and patted his head. _Exactly the way you are, don't forget that, no matter what you have done…_

Their special moment was interrupted with a loud screech. They both stopped midstep and Rosette pulled her loaded gun immediately "What was that?" she asked, aiming the gun at nothing special.

Chrono let his eyes scan the area "I feel a demon, it's very close…" Chrono growled, baring his fangs slightly "It could be Vari"

"Please let it be him so I can haul a bullet right through that ugly skull of his" she snarled

Chrono sweat dropped "Oh dear, I just hope she can control herself"

They waited, all their senses working. Chrono was listening carefully for any sound of rattling in the bushes; Rosette used her eyes to make out any movement around them. They stood close by each other.

Suddenly they heard something move through the bushes, the rustling of leafs loud in the total silence. They both turned to the direction where the sound was coming from, Chrono stepping even closer to his precious contractor. _Come out, whoever you are… I'm ready for you…_

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, GET OUT HERE AND MEET YOUR DOOM" Rosette suddenly yelled, making the poor little demon in front of her wince and cover his poor sensitive ears. _Gosh what a voice… _

Out of the bushes, jumped a little white and black monkey.

"What the…" Rosette murmured, when the little thing jumped onto her shoulder "What is a monkey doing here?"

"Just be careful, it could be a trap" Chrono warned and glared at the little animal "It's a Vari Rosette… these monkeys can only be found in Madagascar"

"Vari?" she asked confused

"It's a rare species" he explained "Don't ask me why the devil is called after a monkey species"

Suddenly, the little monkey clutched the pocket watch and yanked it off of her neck, before it jumped of "Oh no, come back here you little devil" Rosette shrieked after the little animal.

"Rosette…" Chrono called after her, when she ran through the bushes and disappearing out of his sight "Rosette stay here" he called louder; there was no sign of the blonde nun anywhere though.

Rosette caught up with the monkey and grabbed the watch, yanking it out of its small hands. The monkey screeched loudly and then disappeared into the shadows of the big trees.

"Stupid monkey" she grumbled and placed the watch back around her neck. She turned around to go back to Chrono, but suddenly she noticed, that the wood was gone, replaced by a very familiar place.

"It can't be…" she breathed out in a whisper, letting her eyes travel around and scanning the place "S-Seventh bell"

The Orphanage lay peacefully in the grassy grounds, the big forest lying just beside it. The sky was blue and birds flew above.

In the distance she could hear children's laughter.

All of a sudden, a blonde boy ran towards her calling her name "Oh my God… J-Joshua…" she felt tears sting in her eyes. The boy looked so happy; his face had a bright smile plastered on it.

He came to a stop right in front of her "There you are Rosette" he grinned "We were looking all over for you" he took her hand in his and she noticed, she was back in her twelve year old body "What the… how did this happen?" she asked confused.

"How did what happen?" Joshua asked confused.

"I mean… how can I look like a twelve-years-old when I'm sixteen?" she asked, looking at her brother. _And besides… where is Chrono?_

Joshua just gave her the Are-you-okay? Look. He was now even more confused "Did you hit your head somewhere? You've never been sixteen Rosette, unless you can travel through time that is…" he said with a smile.

The blonde boy started pulling her towards the Seventh bell building, making all the memories flood her mind. _God I have missed this place…_

All her happiness from that time made her smile, making it hard to believe it wasn't real. _No, this is just another illusion, I know it…_

Even though she knew it was an illusion, she couldn't stop looking at her brother. He looked just like he did that time. _Oh Joshua, I miss you so… and this illusion just makes me miss you even more…_

**A/N: Not much happened in this chapter, but I hope to change that in the next chapter (PLEASE REVIEW)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Joshua led Rosette to the other children of the orphanage. She smiled sadly at the sight of all her old friends. Sarah was hunting Kevin and Billy with a broom. little Nelly was sitting on the porch to the big house and was laughing at the scene.

Miss Jean was telling stories for Mathieu and some of the other children. The old woman saw Rosette and Joshua and ceased the story telling "Rosette dear, where have you been?" she asked and walked towards them with a relieved look in her eyes "I was worried about you"

Rosette stopped in her tracks and stared at her. The other children were looking at her "Yea Rose, where have you been?" asked Billy with a grin "There are dirty clothes to be washed"

Sarah stomped up to him and hit him in the back of his face "Moron, leave her alone, I'm sure she's not in the mood to listen to you now"

Rosette still didn't move. Joshua walked so he stood in front of her "Hey sis, what's wrong? Did something happen to you?" he asked concerned "Say something"

Rosette shook her head, she wanted to tell them so badly what she had experienced, but all of a sudden, it was as if someone had just removed all of her memories "I… I was with him…" she began, her voice soft and quiet.

"Him? Who is him?" Joshua asked

"Him is he… I have to find him" she continued, all the while rummaging through her mind to find a clue to who the "Him" was "I have to…"

"Why do you have to find him?" asked Billy "There is no reason to"

"There is a reason… I have to find… find…" she trailed off.

"Find who Rosette?" Joshua asked silently "There is no one you have to find, you have everything you need here"

"No… yes, I need nothing… I'm happy… I have everything I need…" she was like under hypnosis.

Miss Jean placed a hand on the little blonde's shoulder "You're tired dear, go to your room and rest" she said softly.

Rosette stared up at her with half lidded eyes "Rest?" she asked "Yes, I better rest… I'll go to my room" she turned around and walked by the others. Something was missing, but what was it? There was someone she had to find, but who? And why?_ What is wrong with me?_

In her room, she changed into her night gown. She crept into her bed and lay there just looking out into space "I'm happy… no I have to find him" she shook her head "No, I don't need to find anyone… I have everything I need…"

Outside her door, stood Joshua. He was listening at the door, a smirk crept over his lips as he listened carefully "That's right sis, you have everything you need" then he left and walked back out to the others.

When Rosette woke up a couple of hours later, all her memories from the last couple of days had totally vanished. She dressed and snuck out of her room to find the others. She found them at the dinner table, all eating in peace.

She entered the room and made the others look up at her. Joshua smiled "Hey Rosette, come here, there is a seat for you here" he called over the room.

Rosette smiled and sat down beside him. Miss Jean gave her a plate with food "Here you go dear, you must be hungry"

"Thank you Miss Jean" Rosette replied and gladly started eating.

After dinner, Sarah asked her if she wanted to play. Rosette immediately said yes and hurried after her and Nelly "Let's play tag" Nelly squealed happily and Billy is it.

Billy, Kevin and Mathieu who had followed the girls stopped "What?" Billy pouted "Why me?"

Kevin and Mathieu grinned "Come on Billy, catch us if you can" they called and started running away from their friend. Joshua just watched them in peace.

Billy ran after Rosette first, she noticed this and ran faster "Hey, why me?" Rosette asked while running. Billy didn't answer though. _Alright then, you won't catch me…_

Rosette huffed and increased her pace further. She turned sharply to the right and in between some trees. He lost sight of her and followed some one other instead.

Rosette stopped, leaning against a tree "Phew, he gave up" she panted and walked further into the wood, she didn't want to go back just yet. She loved the fresh air here, the soft smell of flowers and the sounds of the birds singing in the treetops.

Suddenly she heard some branches break somewhere in the distance. She immediately stopped moving and listened carefully "I-Is somebody there?" she called loudly. Nobody answered though.

She felt a shadow behind her and spun around immediately with a gasp.

"Rosette, why did you just run off again?" Joshua asked, looking at her with a look she had never seen him have.

"J-Joshua, I… I didn't mean to" she stammered

"Come here, I'll bring you back to the others" he grabbed her hand and started dragging her back to the Orphanage.

Rosette did what he said, though when they came close enough to the building, she suddenly heard screams of horror coming from it. Her eyes widened and Joshua started running.

As soon as they were there, they saw Miss Jean and the other children standing against the wall of the house. In front of them stood a strange person "W-What is that?" she asked frightful.

Joshua narrowed his eyes "It's a devil… he is going to kill them if we don't do anything"

"A devil? Oh no"

Joshua pulled her with him over to the house, hiding behind a bush.

Rosette heard the voice of the devil talking to the others "Where is Rosette?" he asked in a growl "Tell me… what have you done to her?"

Rosette gasped "Joshua… he is… he is after me" she whispered "What does he want from me?" her wide eyes stared at the devil. _I don't want him to take me…Why me?_

His long purple hair was hanging down his back and his eyes glowing with a burning scarlet.

Joshua grabbed her shoulders "What ever he says, don't listen to him, he is very dangerous, do you understand?"

She nodded, obeying his command._ I will not listen to a monster…_

Then the blonde boy stepped out of the bushes "Stay there" he said, before walking over towards the devil.

The devil noticed him and spun around "Joshua…" he snarled "Where is Rosette?"

"She is safe devil" Joshua replied "You will not get her"

The devil started growling threateningly "Tell me where she is"

A smirk spread over the blonde boy's features "Make me" he mocked "Come on"

The devil let out a loud roar and jumped at the boy. Joshua didn't block the attack and was soon pinned to the ground. Some of the girls screamed.

"Tell me where she is" The devil repeated "NOW!"

The smirk still hadn't left the blonde's face. He lift his hand and placed it on the devils face "I will not tell you where she is Chrono" the smirk widened "You don't have to worry about her though-" his hand descended down Chrono's cheek and down to his throat "She is okay and is happy here" then the boy tightened his grasp and had an iron grip on the little devils throat.

Chrono couldn't breathe and started struggling against the grasp.

Joshua stood to his feet, lifting the devil up with him, his hand never leaving the place around his throat.

(You know, I have really trouble in writing this -.- I just don't seem to get it right… oh, I guess I interrupted it here huh? Sorry -.-")

Chrono didn't see any other way to free himself, than to attack the boy. He hauled back his clawed hand and swung it at the boy's face; striking him over it and making him stumble back in pain.

Joshua fell to the ground, clutching his now bleeding face.

Rosette didn't understand that the others didn't try to help her brother against this beast. She shut her eyes closed when the monster attacked her brother again. She flinched at the scream that came from him.

Chrono was free at last, coughing he got to his feet; nothing would stop him from finding Rosette. He looked down at Joshua who was not moving anymore. _He can't be hurt that bad… I'm sure it's a trap…_

Rosette couldn't stay back any longer; she burst out of the bushes and fell to her knees beside her brother, calling his name.

Chrono blinked. _She is in her twelve year old body? How did that happen?_

Anyway, he was very happy to see her "Rosette" he called, a relieved smile appearing on his face.

He looked up at him; though as soon as he saw her face, the smile faded "R-Rosette…" he tried again, though her glare remained.

"Rosette, it's me… Chrono" he said with another smile "Don't you remember?"

"You hurt my brother" she whispered "You're nothing more than cold blooded monster… GO AWAY, LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE"

Chrono gasped "B-But… R-Rosette…" he stuttered in a whisper "Don't you remember me anymore?" he spun around when he heard someone laughing smugly behind him.

Miss Jean and the other children were watching him with scornful eyes "Yes, do what she says devil" Kevin said.

"Go away, she doesn't need you anymore" Nelly smirked.

Chrono gritted his teeth, a deep growl emerging from his throat "Shut up…" he snarled, spun around and started running full speed towards the blonde girl on the grassy ground. He grabbed her around her waist and ran into the forest.

Rosette was screaming, calling for her friends and brother "NO, LET ME GO YOU FILTHY BEAST" she cried and started hitting him.

"It doesn't hurt Rosette, you have hit me much harder in your older form" he smiled, happy to at last be away from the illusions. _Now to bring back her memories…_

Chrono found the place at the lake where the entrance to Magdalene's tomb was. There he sat the girl down, but didn't let go of her shoulders.

She still struggled to get free, screaming insults at him and hitting him. After some time though, she started getting tired and ceased the hitting. Her throat started hurting too from all the screaming.

She glared at him "What do you want from me you monster?" she asked, her voice as cold as ice.

Chrono just smiled at her, making the blonde frown._ Why is he smiling at me?_

He made her sit down on the ground with him. They sat close, so he still could have a firm grip on her shoulders "Now see me in the eyes and try to remember who I am" he said. When she refused to do it though, he placed his left hand on her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Joshua said you're dangerous and that I shall not listen to what you say" she growled "And I know you can't trust a devil… no matter how nice he seems to be"

Chrono's eyes softened "It's a good thing to know" he said "You're very smart Rosette" she narrowed her eyes "You never told me what you want from me" she snarled and with her right hand tried to pry his hand on her shoulder off. He was too strong though, even if he only looked like a twelve-year-old boy.

"I'm gonna say names and things from our time together, try to remember me by them okay?"

She only continued her glare as an answer. He smiled again "Now… do you remember… Sister Kate?"

No reaction.

"Father Remington?"

A slight twitch, not more.

"How about the gossip sisters Anna, Mary and Claire?"

No reaction.

"What about Elder?"

A slight twitch again.

"Azmaria?"

Her eyes softened for a second, before getting defiant once again.

"How about Aion?"

The girl's eyes widened "Aion?" she asked quietly.

"What about the name Chrono?"

"C-Chrono?" she locked her sapphire eyes with his rubies.

"Yes, Chrono… you once found me at this exact place… don't you remember?"

"Him… Him is C-Chrono…" she whispered, her eyes seemed to just stare out at nothing "I have to find… but I'm happy, I don't need anything…" she removed her hand from his on her shoulder and placed it at her temple "No, I have to find him… who is he? I don't know…"

"Rosette?" Chrono made her eyes lock on his again "Are you starting to remember?"

"Chrono is him… why? Why do I have to find him? I'm happy… I don't need anything, I'm happy…" her voice got louder and louder for each word she said "No, Joshua… Aion… I have to find him… Why?"

She shut her eyes closed "WHY DON'T I REMEMBER?" she cried and felt tears sting in her eyes "Aion… Joshua… I have to find Joshua… please"

Chrono pulled her swiftly against him and gave her a comforting hug "You start to remember Rosette… just relax okay? The memories will come back to you"

"Chrono…" she cried "I found… I found him… I found Chrono…"

"Yes you found me… well, actually it was me who found you, but it's okay"

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes again. She was back in her 16-year-old body "I thought I had forgotten everything" she whispered with a smile.

"Nope, not all it seems" he grinned "That brother of yours sure had a hard grip" he let his hand touch a red place on his throat.

"Ouch, that must have been very painful" she said and took a closer look at it "I'm sorry Chrono, if I hadn't just ran off like that, nothing of this would have happened"

"Yea, remember to never do that again" he replied, but then smiled at her again "I'm happy you're okay though, I was really worried"

"Next time it's my turn to save you" she smirked "No playing hero again okay?"

"I'll try" _Though I doubt I can that…_

**AN: That was that chapter -.- In next chapter they will find out that they still aren't out of danger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Chrono was telling Rosette about how he had been looking for her. He had followed her scent and found the place where she was. She was gone when he arrived though and the others had taunted him. They had told him that Rosette was happy and not needed him anymore.

Billy had thrown pebbles and dirt after him while Miss Jean had insulted him. His eyes had started glowing and he had become angry.

"Grrr… when I see that Vari, he will be so dead" Rosette growled "And that boss of his too"

"Don't worry Rosette, I don't feel anything demonic around us right now, but we should start moving on and away from this place"

Rosette got up from the ground she was sitting on and looked around "Yes, you're right" she replied. _I won't have anything like this to happen again…_

Chrono took the big wooden weapon box onto his back and started walking. He was stopped very soon by Rosette's voice though "Wait Chrono… let… let me carry this one for a bit… you're still hurt after the attack in that house"

Chrono smiled at her "I can do it… and you do still remember that I'm not the only one who's hurt here" he pointed out "You're as well"

Rosette sighed "Very well… just go ruin your back with that hell thing" she grumbled "But don't come back complaining to me about it"

Chrono chuckled "Don't worry about me Rosette" he smiled "I won't"

She wasn't very convinced about that, she didn't want him more hurt than he already was "Just be careful okay?" she told him, making his smile widen "Rosette… I am careful" he said reassuring "Now stop worrying about me okay?"

She sighed. _Why are you so damn stubborn? _

They walked for a long time. They didn't seem to get anywhere though. They were still in a wood, surrounded by trees.

Rosette soon started complaining about sore feet and that she was starting to get hungry and thirsty. She never stopped cursing the wretched demon who had gotten them here in the first place. She was doing all kinds of torturing things to it in her mind.

Chrono was almost able to sense her internal evilness and he winced when she let out a quiet evil laughter.

The little devil sweat dropped and tried to ignore her. _Better not disturb her now…_

They soon took a break and sat down at a lake. Even though it didn't look like it, they were always checking their surroundings for anything demonic. The slightest demonic thing would make Chrono tense up; he was like a guard dog.

Right now though, he was lying peacefully on his stomach. His head resting on his crossed arms, his eyes closed. He never let his guard down.

Rosette sat leaning against the trunk of a tree. She was playing with the end of Chrono's long braid, twirling the hair through her fingers. It helped her relax and take it a little easier.

"Rosette?" Chrono asked wearily, making the blonde look down curiously at her partner

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything Chrono" she replied and straightened so she didn't lean against the tree anymore.

"It's my fault we're here" he pointed out "So it is half my fault"

She gave his braid a sharp tug "OUCH… would you stop doing that" he cried and placed a hand on the back of his head "That hurts"

"THEN STOP SAYING EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT GOD DAMMIT" Rosette yelled angrily and turned her eyes away from him in a sulk.

Chrono sat up and glared at her "Isn't it?"

"Isn't it what?" she asked and looked at him with a glare of her own.

"Forget it… I'm not in the mood for a discussion with you" he got up and walked further down to the lake.

Rosette let her eyes follow him. She sighed deeply and got up as well, brushing off her skirt. She watched him standing there for a while, but then an evil idea popped into her mind. _This is punishment for always feeling so guilty Chrono…_

She snuck down behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She sighed softly.

Chrono immediately blushed "R-Rosette… what…" he stuttered, but was silenced by her soft voice.

"I hate it when you feel guilty" she whispered in his ear "It makes me do things I mostly regret"

Chrono swallowed "Wh-What things?" he asked, his cheeks turning even redder.

Rosette's face turned into a smirk "Things like… THIS" she yelled and then pushed him into the water with a big splash "But this… I don't regret" she smirked and crossed her arms in front of her.

"AAHHH" Chrono squeaked, just before he hit the blue surface. He splashed around under water for a few seconds, before he managed to get up to the surface. He coughed and spluttered "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled annoyed, before he directed his glaring gaze at the laughing blonde on the ground.

"That my demonic friend was punishment for feeling guilty all the time" she replied with a wide smile "Now stop splashing around and get out of there… we have to get away from here" she turned and headed back to their things, still laughing loudly.

Chrono got up and shook himself free of the many droplets clinging to his clothes and hair. He was grumbling something only he could hear and then followed her, his wet bangs clinging to his face and his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his body.

After about an hour of walking, he still hadn't forgiven her and had gone into a sulk._ That was so mean…_

Rosette once in a while threw quick glances at him. She smiled when she saw his sullen and embarrassed face. _I know you can't stay mad at me Chrono… I can prove that…_

"Chrono… I'm hungry, don't you have anything?" she whimpered, holding her stomach.

Chrono didn't answer.

Rosette's eyes narrowed. _Tough guy ey? Well… I bet I can make you forgive me…_

"Please Chrono… and my side hurts" she whimpered pathetically, inwardly cheering, when Chrono threw a short concerned glance at her.

Rosette smiled. _That's right, good boy… now tell me you forgive me and help me find some food… I REALLY AM HUNGRY DAMMIT…_

For good measure, she stopped walking with another whimpering sound "I can't go on…" she said "Please stop…"

Chrono stopped walking as well and turned to look at her. She really didn't look very good. Her clothes were torn and her hands were clutching her side. He guessed he didn't look much better than that, but at least he was able to heal his wounds after a while. The place that Rosette had treated didn't even hurt anymore.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her side upon hers "I'm sorry… I didn't think about that" he apologized "You have a hard time with that wound don't you?"

She nodded "Yes…" she replied "But what am I to do about it? We can just hope to get home soon… That Vari must be here somewhere"

As soon as those words had left her lips, they heard rattling in between the many trees and bushes. Chrono immediately tensed up and scanned the area from where the sounds came from.

Rosette pulled her gun and aimed it at the place "WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE, COME OUT HERE" she commanded and waited.

Someone was there; it was too dark to see anything though. Soon the someone stepped out into the light.

"Joshua…" Rosette whispered.

Chrono glared at the boy that had come out of the darkness "It's not Joshua" he hissed and got ready to attack, should anything happen.

The pale boy had a sick smile on his face. Four cuts ran down over his features, blood slowly oozing from the openings of them, running down over his face and throat. That look reminded Rosette of the cold Winter night four years ago.

"Found you" Joshua called as if he had just won a game of hide and seek.

Rosette narrowed her eyes "How dare you trick me that way?" she snarled "How dare you take on the form of my beloved brother?"

Joshua just chuckled "But I am your beloved brother Rosette" he smiled, taking one step closer "Come on, let's go home to the Orphanage" he reached his hand out for her to take.

Chrono immediately stepped up in front of her and hit the boy's hand away. A light growl was heard from deep within little demon's throat.

Joshua smirked "Oh seems that someone is standing in your way to happiness Rosette" he said and stepped up close to the young demon, ignoring the threatening growls.

Rosette stared wide eyed at them. She never let her aim down though.

The pale boy placed his hand on his face and drew it down over it so it was covered in his own blood. After that he lift his hand from his face and placed it on Chrono's cheek instead. The demon growled once more, not moving a single muscle.

Joshua let his hand glide down over Chrono's cheek and then across his face. Now both their faces were covered in the crimson liquid. The smirk never left the blonde boy's face as he did so.

Joshua leaned in towards Chrono, his chin resting on his shoulder "Now you're ready to face my boss…" he whispered and jumped back when Chrono growled again and tried to strike the boy with his clawed hand.

"Heh… nice try Sinner" Joshua said "But this won't work…"

Suddenly new steps were heard from in between the trees. A tall figure came closer to the place they were.

"Who is that?" Rosette asked.

The figure stepped out into the light and revealed Mrs. Jean. The older woman too had a big smirk plastered onto her face.

Rosette immediately narrowed her eyes and shifted her aim to her. _Okay, show me your real face devil…_

"Dear, you really shouldn't be here… you could get a cold if you stay out too long" the old woman smiled.

"Grrrr… Shut up Demon… I know you're not Mrs. Jean… show me your real face"

"My real face?" Jean replied, as if she didn't understand a thing "Oh, you mean my real, real face?" her smirk widened "Very well my dear"

A dark smoke started swirling around the old woman's form. Soon they weren't able to see anything.

When the smoke vanished after a while, the old woman was gone.

Both Chrono and Rosette's eye widened, when they saw a young female devil in the place where the old woman stood a few seconds earlier. She had long dark blue hair and a pair of burning red eyes. Her lips were deep blue as well. Behind each ear were two big twisted blue horns, they pointed slightly forwards, able to be used as weapons as well.

"W-Warali…" Chrono stammered, memories immediately filling his mind. The female devil smiled "I see you haven't completely abandoned me out of your mind Chrono" she said

"Of course not… how could I?" Chrono growled, gritting his teeth.

Rosette stared at the devils "Chrono… who is she? How do you know her?" she asked

Chrono narrowed his eyes further at Warali and stepped closer to his contractor "Be careful Rosette, she is very dangerous" he warned "She is a master of illusions… and she makes them mostly out of our memories, fears or feelings"

Warali stepped closer "You have actually been quite lucky until now" she smirked "I have just played a little with you; I haven't used any of my true powers yet"

"What do you want Warali? Why did you make your little messenger bring us here?"

Joshua still stood there. His eyes never leaving Chrono and Rosette.

"Why? Do I need a reason to see you? I just wanted to know how you are in your new life as a dog of God"

"At least I have a life to live" Chrono smirked

"I can't see a real life without horns dear" Warali dodged "Is that why you work with humans now? Are they your source of power? But I think I can answer that question myself when I take a look at that girl over there… your little contractor" Warali said the word contractor as if it was the must disgusting thing in the world "What are your feelings for her Chrono? Friendship and loyalty… even love… or is she just a tool so you can get astral just like the young saint Mary Magdalene?"

"I never forced anyone to make a contract with me after Aion broke my horns Warali" Chrono said "They both made it out of free will… and I protected Magdalene just like I protect Rosette"

"You call that protect? Wasn't it you that let Mary die? A fine protector you are" Warali hissed

Chrono's eyes glowed crimson for a second "I know I should have protected her better, I have nightmares about it even today… but Aion is the real killer… and I intend to make him pay for that" Chrono's voice was painful.

Rosette just sat there dumbfound. _What am I supposed to do? Should I interrupt them? At least it seems I'm not the only one feeling out of place here…_her eyes travelled over to Joshua, who as well didn't seem to know what to do.

"And even after Mary's death, you found another young girl and made the same Sin" Warali continued "How ironic Sinner… to make the same decision twice… so? How much life did you promise this girl? How much of her pure lifespan did you steal away from her already?"

"SHUT UP" Rosette yelled all of a sudden and stomped up beside her partner "What do you know about this contract? Nothing" she snarled "I was the one that wanted this contract, Chrono didn't say or do anything to force me to it, it was out of my free will"

Chrono grabbed her arm, making her look back at him. He locked his eyes with hers "Calm down Rosette, she isn't worth it"

She relaxed slightly by his look and stepped behind him. She still glared warily at Warali though.

Chrono again turned his attention towards the female devil "What did you want in the first place Warali? Did you only want to insult me?"

Warali smirked "Actually no… I want something very important Sinner" she said, her voice soft and icy at once. (How is that even possible? -.-)

"Grrrr… TELL US ALREADY YOU DAMN WOMAN" Rosette snarled, her eyes glaring even more.

Warali ignored her though "I want your Soul Sinner…" she hissed.

**AN: AT LAST I GOT ANOTHER CHAPPIE ^^ ****YAY **

**Gosh… I had real trouble with this one… I even had to rewrite the whole chapter after 1.000 words -.- I will continue this one soon ^^ don't worry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Rosette blinked "His soul?" she asked disbelieving "Why?"

"Well my dear, I am a Soul eater… I get my power from the souls I absorb… and I must say I have never seen a soul as powerful as yours Sinner" Warali replied and let her pink tongue run over her blue lips "Unfortunately is your soul my dear, quite… weak... I wouldn't be able to survive a day with that little thing"

Rosette gritted her teeth "You…" she had even run out of insults for the female devil. Her hands were shaking slightly.

Chrono growled "You won't get my soul without a fight Warali" he hissed

"I never expected I would Sinner" she smirked "The more worked up your soul is, the more fun is it to rip it from your little weak 'human' body"

Chrono turned to Rosette and grabbed her right hand "Listen Rosette" he said, a serious and firm look in his eyes "We will not break the seal in this fight… promise me you won't touch the pocket watch one single time"

Rosette grit her teeth and threw a short glance at the patient devil behind him. _Damn Bitch…_

She turned her attention back to her little partner "No Chrono… I can't promise you that… we don't know how strong she really is" she disagreed

"Rosette-" he began, but Rosette cut him off.

"NO, I told you I won't promise you that" she growled.

"Rosette… please…" _It's not the right time to be stubborn… _

Rosette knew he wouldn't let her break the seal, but what if the situation would turn out dangerous? She couldn't just watch how that damn woman would suck out Chrono's soul. No, she definitely would break the seal if necessary. _You can't change that Chrono…_

Rosette tightened her own grasp on his hand "Don't worry about me Chrono, just be careful"

Chrono sighed, he knew she wouldn't agree with him "No, you be careful" he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"How touching" Warali smirked "More of that and I'm going to puke"

Rosette glared at her and snarled "Shut up you filth and don't interrupt us"

Warali shrugged and again waited patiently for them to stop their conversation. Joshua was still waiting for further instructions. He was waiting under a tree, ready for any order.

Rosette again turned her eyes back to Chrono "We'll both be careful right?" she asked

Chrono smiled "Right, that's a deal" he replied. She gave him a hug and whispered "Now, go and get her… I'll give you back-up"

"Great" he whispered back "But watch your back" then he released her out of his embrace. He then once again turned his whole attention back to the blue haired devil.

"Finished?" she asked impatiently "I'm bored to tears waiting here"

"Yes, I'm ready Warali" Chrono answered and placed the heavy weapon box on the ground "I just need a few things from this box first" he said and opened it, pulling out things like Holy water, cross barriers, a sword, and a cross sword. He threw a gun with Gospels over to Rosette, who caught it.

He wasn't as good in shooting as Rosette was, so he guessed it was safer if she took over the shooting part.

"Alright Warali, I'm ready" he said at last, making the female devil roll her eyes "Took you long enough Sinner" she hissed, and before Chrono knew what hit him, she attacked.

"Warali… I'm going to show you that even though humans are small and powerless… they are still able to fight"

"You don't say, well, then show me…" she snapped her fingers and a white bright light suddenly flashed over the area and blinded both Chrono and Rosette.

Rosette placed a palm on her throbbing head "Ouw…" she whimpered "What the hell happened now? Chrono?" she let her eyes travel around her, but nothing looked familiar at all. It was all black. Soon the darkness faded away though and she found herself in a room that she hadn't seen in a long time.

It was Elders old lab, once it was still in the Order and not in the little hut outside. She remembered the big room with the demons he used for experiments.

Suddenly she discovered Chrono sitting quietly on a chair, a book in his hands. _How can he read in a situation like this?_

"Chrono? Hey, what's with the book? We obviously haven't got the time for that" she scolded "Hey, I'm talking to you you dolt" she found it very strange that he didn't move or reply. He just kept reading. Once in a while he would turn a page and just continue reading.

Rosette wanted to give him a bonk on his head, but just as she had lift her fist, the door to the room was opened. For the first time Chrono did something. He looked up and then at the watch "I bet she couldn't sleep again" Chrono muttered and stood as the door was opened fully and a frozen little girl with two blonde braids entered the room.

"Well… if that isn't the most hilarious thing… how the hell is Warali going to beat me by showing me this?" Rosette grumbled "I bet she is planning something devilish in this exact minute"

She watched Chrono invite her in and saw him disappear into the Elder's kitchen. She remembered that night. She hadn't been able to sleep because she was worried and because she needed somebody to talk to that didn't talk about her behind her back.

Chrono was so sweet at that time. She was able to talk to him about everything. The first weeks she had slept in his bed with him because she was plagued by horrible nightmares. The nightmares that still haunted her dreams. _I'm too old for that now… the others would think that we did something else than sleeping if I did that now…_

She sometimes missed it though. She had always felt safe and warm in Chrono's arms. Her problems seemed so far away. He was her personal Teddy bear when she felt either lonely or had had a nightmare. She just remembered, she had never even thanked him for the bother.

Chrono came back and handed her younger self a cup of tea. She started telling him about Beth that always followed all the rules. She told him about how the others talked about her behind her back.

Chrono tried to comfort her as best as he could. He knew how hard it was for her. _Sister Kate still doesn't even trust him… _

Rosette smiled as Chrono tried to cheer her up "I have to learn to treat you better… for all you have ever done for me" she murmured "Mostly you don't deserve the beatings and noogies I give you… but I've just gotten used to you as my little purple haired punching bag"

Chrono suddenly got up from his seat and headed for the door. Both Rosettes looking after him curiously. _I don't remember that… isn't this the part where Beth would come in and she would accidentally release that demon dog? _

The little demon soon again emerged in the door. The young Rosette didn't look up as he did so. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't out of happiness. This one seemed to hold bloodlust within; his deep red eyes were glowing faintly.

"What the…" Rosette started, until she recognized a big knife in his right hand. _Now… this is extremely wrong…_

Chrono slowly walked over behind the young Rosette and loomed over her. His smile grew and he leaned down to whisper "Don't worry Rosette… just relax" softly in her ear. As he had expected, did she relax by his soothing voice, and then all of a sudden it was all over. One single faint scream echoed throughout the room.

Rosette stood there trembling, even though she knew it had been an illusion, the image of Chrono with the bloodstains all over him and this bloodthirsty look in his eyes was burned into her memory.

"No…" she averted her eyes from her lifeless blood covered self lying on the floor, the tea cup she had had in her small hands shattered on the cold floor, the tea mixing in with the red liquid that was growing into a glistening pool.

Rosette grimaced "This was just very creepy… how can Warali do that?" she hissed irritated. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud agonizing scream. It was Chrono. Young Rosette had stood up and grabbed him hard by his neck. Chrono struggled to break free, but she was too strong.

Rosette's eyes widened "No… stop…"

The blood covered Rosette smirked at the struggling devil, tightening her grip even further.

Rosette turned her face away from them. The only thing she could hear was the demon's screams and soon a loud sickening crack. His screams ceased immediately.

"Why do you show me this Warali…?" she snarled, her eyes shut closed "WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THIS?"

Where was real Chrono now? Had he experienced the same scene? She opened her eyes slowly, just recognizing Chrono lying lifeless on the ground. Her own younger self sat next to him, his hand was in hers. She was whispering soothing words into his ears.

"Okay, get me out of this illusion" Rosette growled "This has gone too far already" she pulled out her gun and aimed at the door. She stepped over her dead illusion partner and stopped next to the door. She creaked it open and looked out into a dark hallway.

"Right, nothing here, nothing there… what now? Ah, I know… CHRONOOOOO… WHERE ARE YOU?" she suddenly yelled with all the power she could "WARALI… JUST WAIT… I'LL GET YOU, NO MATTER WHERE THE HECK YOU'RE HIDING"

She stepped out of the room and down the hallway. There must be another door somewhere. She never let her guard down, she was prepared for everything.

All of a sudden another scream echoed off of the dark walls. It was Chrono. Was it real Chrono or was it just another illusion?

She soon saw light at the end of the long hallway. She stepped closer and peeked through the hole the light shone through.

She heard a laughing woman "Warali" Rosette snarled "If Chrono is hurt in some way… I promise that I'll fill your entire demonic body with Gospels" she burst through the door.

Chrono jerked his head up "ROSETTE…" he called and ducked under a fireball and towards the blonde. She shot a few times at the female demon, which was hit in arm and legs and then hurried over to her partner "Chrono… how are you?"

"I'm jake… what about you?" he asked relieved

"I'm jake; don't worry" she smiled "Now to this beast"

She was about to aim, when Chrono grabbed her hand "Stop, this isn't real Warali" he said "It's an illusion" he looked over at the corner of the room. There lay the dead body of Rosette, her eyes were open and blood oozed out of a wound in her stomach.

"She made me believe you were dead" he said "I… I believed it at first"

Now that she took a closer look at his face, she noticed that his eyes and cheeks were wet. She pulled him out of the way, as another fireball was fired against them. Then she turned her aim at the devilish woman and fired once more. Warali smirked a last time, before she vanished in a cloud of black smoke. _That damn witch…_

"Don't worry" Rosette whispered "From now on, we'll stay together…"

He smiled up at her "Right" he pulled out his sword "I just wasn't able to reach her with the sword… she was up in the air mostly"

"Then we just have to rely on our good ol' Gospel" she grinned "And don't worry, we'll get her"

"I never doubted it" he grinned back "Now, we better try to find her so we can end this game"

"_There is no need to look for me Sinner… I am right here" _they suddenly heard a voice say. Both spun around, seeing Warali standing behind them, dead Rosette in her arms.

"YOU'RE SO SICK" Rosette snarled

"Aren't I my dear?" Warali smirked "Now… what do we do now?" she looked thoughtful for a few seconds, but then it seemed that a light bulb had popped out of her head. Rosette hoped that a real light bulb had popped out of her head, but she didn't have the time to be disappointed about it.

"How about…" Warali began and looked down at the girl in her arms.

(Oh uhm… just controlling -.- is anybody of you maybe confused? No? That's good ^^ okay, on with it… and if you _are_ confused, tell me -.-)

"We have a little more fun, I'm not done teasing you yet" she dropped the dead girl on the ground and- at that point Rosette turned her gaze away from the blue haired woman, hearing only another sickening _**CRACK **_from where Warali was.

She could hear Chrono growling faintly. She knew he too had enough of those illusions.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIGHT ME WITHOUT ANY OF YOUR CHEAP TRICKS WARALI" he yelled

"Warali blinked slightly "Oh… if that really is what you want Sinner… then let's stop the playing and start the real fight" her confusion turned into amusement.

A sword that almost looked like Remington's cross sword appeared out of the blue air. Warali looked at it for a while "Beautiful isn't it?" She smiled "To think that this sword will rip the heart of a Sinner into pieces and rip his soul from his weak little body"

Rosette stepped in front of her partner and aimed her gun at her "Oh yea? I don't think so demon" she snarled angrily "Now let it rip or else I'll show you what humans are capable of"

**AN: Okay, I need time to think again ^^ I'll continue this after the 27/12 okay? **

**It was a little shorter than the other chapters… but I suddenly ran out of ideas… again -.- **

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**** (I wanna end this one -.- it has gotten so bad in my opinion) this is last chapter by the way ^^ **

Chrono soon found out that Warali was much stronger and more merciless than he thought. She had batted Rosette away as if she was nothing but a bug. He blocked her attacks as good as he could in his little sealed form. Of course he would never reach the strength of a full grown demoness with both horns intact.

Rosette had problems of her own. Joshua had come out of his waiting state as soon as Warali had begun attacking Chrono. He was fast and precise. She wasn't fast enough to aim and shoot before he was somewhere else "Show me your true self" she yelled. _Then it won't be so hard shooting at you..._

Chrono's attacks were for naught. Even though Warali didn't use her wings, she was still strong. The little devil was not sure how long he could stand the rain of attacks. He was sure in one thing though. He would not let Rosette open the pocket watch.

Joshua smirked "You want me to change into my true self ey?" he growled "Alright, if it means so much to you" his arms suddenly hung limp at his sides. His head was bowed downwards. His human shape almost dripped off him like water would. His hair dropped onto the ground, leaving only a bald spot on his head. He at the same time grew bigger and his hands changed into sharp claws.

He flung himself at her, his change not even complete. She let out a scream and fired at the thing.

Chrono heard his contractor's scream and glanced over his shoulder at her. Warali had waited for that distraction and with one swift motion grabbed him around his neck. She didn't grab him hard though and held him up in front of her. She looked him deep into his eyes. After a while a smirk grew on her lips "Well... what do we have here?" she purred and stroked his head "I see something very interesting here... is it a memory that you wanted to forget? No... it isn't forgotten... it has been clouded with hate and a deep wish for revenge... spurned on by the happenings early in this girl's life" she smiled down at him. His teeth were gritted, he knew what she meant.

"Oh... is that guilt that I see too?" she whispered, her clawed hand came to a hold on top of his purple crown "How very interesting..." she leaned in and kissed his forehead lovingly "We should take a closer look at this little memory, shouldn't we Sinner?"

Chrono growled, baring his sharp fangs "You stay out of it" he snarled. He wanted to lash out with his own little claws, but he was like frozen. Warali still smiled "Mmm... I see two names that are very precious to you... Rosette Christopher... and... is that Mary Magdalene, the holy maiden?"

Chrono winced at her name "I said stay out of it" he snarled again. Warali didn't stop though. She enjoyed seeing him like that "Mary was a sweet little thing wasn't she?" she hissed "Now what do we know about this holy thing? Saint Mary Magdalene or Mary Magdalene is described, both in the canonical New Testament and in the New Testament apocrypha, as a devoted disciple of Jesus. She is considered by the Roman Catholic, Eastern Orthodox, and Anglican churches to be a saint, with a feast day of July 22. Mary Magdalene's name may identify her as "of Magdala"—the town some believe she came from, on the western shore of the Sea of Galilee..."

Chrono's eyes were a glowing red by now, but that didn't stop the female devil. She continued "You have brought death upon her Sinner" Warali said "Don't you want me to free you from that pain that lies upon you? Without your soul life will be so much easier for you"

Rosette had hit the now fully transformed Joshua a couple of times, though nowhere where it wounded him too much. Joshua had in truth been Vari, but he looked even more disgusting now. She suddenly became aware of the pocket watch glowing strongly around her neck. It meant Chrono was angry. _And he told me not to open the seal... _she huffed.

Chrono was furious. He growled threateningly at the female devil. Warali was entertained by it though and brought it even further "How about we took a closer look at that past of yours?" her eyes glowed and suddenly Chrono found himself watching the never forgotten scenes from his past. He saw the Sinners when everything still was alright. He saw his brother Aion that now was his prey. And he saw the holy maiden that was his past love. Magdalene could never be abandoned out of his mind, no matter how much he tried to. The images of them together in Eden were the most precious memories he had. She was the one who had changed him. She had showed him that even Devils can have a heart.

The time in the dessert after the fall from Eden was the most horrible time. He knew back then that the mind of Pandaemonium would destroy the young girl, but he refused to give up. She had been his first contractor, the first that gave him her soul.

Chrono shook his head "No, stop it" he yelled. The images of their last night in the dessert appeared in his mind. He was off to get water, leaving her alone at the big rock. She had been sick for a while by then. They had sold their horse to be able to buy food and some blankets. Suddenly Shader had shown up and hung the wretched pocket watch around his neck. At first he was startled, but then it dawned on him.

When he arrived Magdalene still sat where he had left her. He was relieved, but he soon found out that it wouldn't last for long. Aion appeared, his eyes burning with hate.

Chrono whimpered when he saw Magdalene with Aion's sword through her abdomen. She was bleeding so horribly, but Chrono still hadn't wanted to give up. He froze Aion and escaped. He was surprised that Viede and Genai and Rizelle hadn't been there as well.

Warali enjoyed seeing the feared Sinner wince and whimper like a little dog. The illusion of his memory she was showing him, she showed him only in his head. She would weaken him like that. She had found his weakness and she would be merciless.

Rosette was sick and tired of the damn devil that had been Joshua. She had had enough by now and just wanted to end it. She pulled out a bottle of Holy Water and splashed the demon with it. Vari, even though he was fast, was hit by the water and it immediately started to burn his unholy skin.

(-.- As you might have noticed... I want to get rid of Vari now. He is very annoying... -.-' lol)

Rosette took aim and pulled the trigger. The gospel bullet was unstoppable in its flight. Vari had no chance to escape, no matter how fast he was. His body turned to black ashes and disappeared. Rosette sighed relieved "Phew... he was really irritating" she turned towards her fighting companion "How far are you?" she asked, but gasped when she saw that Warali had a firm grip on him.

The little Demon was whimpering and struggling as hard as he could, but it had no use. _This looks like a job, for Chrono the Sinner... _she grabbed the watch in a hurry and yelled "Chrono... I will open the seal now"

"No... don't" Chrono cried, but it was too late. Rosette had broken the seal and he felt how the demonic power flooded through his veins. The strength was overwhelming; it felt so good. He at the same time knew it was so wrong to feel that way.

Rosette saw him break out of the female devil's grip and flare his giant dragon like wings. He rushed down to Rosette; glaring at her "How could you?" he scolded "I thought we had made a promise"

Rosette smiled wearily, her breath came out in small fast pants "No, I never promised anything Chrono" she replied and sat down onto the ground "Now stop talking and fight her instead"

Chrono gave her a growl, before obeying "As soon as she is done for, you close the watch" he told her firmly, then flew towards his opponent with high speed. _Why does she have to be so reckless...?_

The blonde stayed where she was. She felt how her power slowly weakened. _To make it all better am I hungry and tired... please hurry up Chrono..._

The two devils were so fast; they looked like lightnings striking each other. The loud cracking and clanking sounds from their weapons the only thing that could be heard.

Chrono seemed to be in lead. He was now much stronger and faster than before. He fought like a lion. Rosette soon saw that Warali was wounded, she was bleeding from arms and stomach, but wasn't willing to give up yet. Rosette saw her mouth move, but couldn't hear what the female demon was saying.

Chrono could hear her, but decided to ignore her. The only thing on his mind was to finish this off. He pulled out a vial with Holy Water. Warali continued her attacks as he did so.

All of a sudden Chrono let his sword drop to the ground, making both nun and demoness gape. Rosette was furious "What in the Lord's name are you doing?" she yelled angrily "Are you mad? Pick that thing up again" but Chrono ignored her.

Warali had finished gaping and thought he had given up. She flung herself and her sword at him. Time seemed frozen at the moment as she collided into him. A victorious smile gracing her lips "I got you now Sinner" she snarled. The sword had bored through Chrono's cloak; His hands had curled around the sword, his head pointed downwards "Your soul is mine now" Warali hissed into his long pointed ear.

Rosette's eyes were wide "Why did you do that you idiot?" she shrieked "What got into you?"

Chrono's head slowly lifted "Don't call me idiot" he hissed and launched his right hand back and then forth with one swift movement. Warali felt a strong pain in her chest. When she looked down, her hands were covered in blood. It oozed from a wound where Chrono had his right hand fisted.

He removed them slowly and showed a little dagger "How... a normal dagger can't..." she hissed. Chrono smiled tiredly "It isn't a normal dagger..." he explained "I oozed Holy Water over it..."

"B-But the sword..."

Chrono lift up the cloak, showing that the sword that should have bored through him was under his arm instead and out through his cloak in the back.

(Okay... I have real real trouble with this -.- I am not good enough in English to make his sound right... I hope you like it anyway...)

Warali's weakened body let go of him and dropped to the ground. Both Chrono and Rosette sighed relieved when she turned into ashes.

Chrono landed and told Rosette to lock the seal. The blonde nodded and closed it carefully; watching her partner transform back into his younger and smaller form. He crept over to her tiredly "Are you okay?" he asked "You aren't hurt are you?"

She shook her head "I'm Jake... what about you?"

He smiled weakly "Jake..." he replied, though his eyes were sad and downcast. The memory had opened the old wounds from the past that he had hoped would heal. A little tear trailed down over his dirty cheek. _I'm so sorry Mary... for everything..._

Before he knew it, a pair of warm arms were wrapped around him and pulled him into a soft embrace "It's okay..." Rosette whispered into his ear "She has already forgiven you... I'm sure about that... You don't have to feel guilty"

Chrono broke into soft sobs. Rosette pulled him closer and hugged him tight. She waited till he had cried out his pain, before she would suggest they get home. Before it got so far though, the world around them blurred and all vanished.

They found themselves back in Rosette's room. Everything looked normal. As if nothing of what they had been through had ever happened. They got up and Rosette took a look at the watch. No time had passed at all. She smiled "Let's just pretend this was a bad nightmare..." she whispered. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a nightgown and a long shirt and a pair of shorts. She threw the shirt to Chrono, who caught it.

Chrono smiled "Could I maybe sleep here tonight? I somehow don't want to be alone..." he asked sadly "I... I just need a good friend at my side until..." he trailed off. Rosette smiled back "Of course you can... I don't really want to be alone either..." she admitted "Do you want to take a shower first?"

He shook his head "I just want to sleep at the moment" he replied and yawned widely. She agreed and walked into her little bathroom to change. Chrono took off his shoes, socks and jacket and hung it over a chair, before sitting on the bed, waiting for Rosette to finish up so he could get changed as well.

Chrono washed his face and hands after he had changed into the shirt and the shorts.

When he emerged from the little bathroom, Rosette had already taken place in the bed. She patted the area next to her and yawned widely "I think we both need a good night's sleep after this" she said. Chrono agreed wholeheartedly on that "Yes... tomorrow a lot of missions is waiting for us... and chores... but we ought to tell Kate about this"

"Mmm... tomorrow" the blonde nun yawned and pulled the covers up over them both. She closed her eyes "Goodnight Chrono..."

He smiled "Goodnight Rosette... and thank you"

"Hmm? For what?" she peeked her eye open and looked at him.

"For saving me... even though you broke the seal"

Rosette suddenly remembered something she wanted to do "Oh Chrono?" she cooed, making him slightly nervous "What is it Rosette?" he asked warily. Before he could react though he felt great pain on top of his head "Ouch... what was that for?" he whimpered and rubbed the forming lump.

"BECAUSE YOU SCARED ME SO... I THOUGHT THAT DEVIL HAD KILLED YOU" she growled angrily, only making him smile sheepishly "I'm sorry..." he apologized "Forgive me?" he looked at her with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright... but never do that to me again..." she snapped.

He smiled and lay his head down onto the pillow "I promise... goodnight"

"Goodnight Chrono"

Soon the room was silent again and the two were slowly pulled into dreamland. They would never forget what had happened though, and Chrono wouldn't be the same for a little while afterwards. They were just happy they had made it out of there, with both their souls still in their bodies.

Chrono smiled he wanted to make some bed time prayers. He had always been fascinated by the softness of those and he had read them often in the books in the library

"_Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
If I should die before I wake,  
I pray the Lord my soul to take _

_Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
And in the morning when I awake,  
help me Lord, the path of love to take._

_Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
See me safely through the night,  
And wake me with the morning light._

_Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord, my soul to keep.  
Two angels standing near my bed,  
One at foot and one at head,  
To guide me safely through the night,  
and wake me with the morning light_."

Soon sleep too engulfed him. His eyes closed slowly. The last image he saw was the smiling face of Mary Magdalene "I love you Mary... and I love Rosette... My two Angels please forgive me for all my sins... though I know a Demon can be never forgiven." then he was in deep slumber. His thoughts always by the two Angels that filled his life with love and friendship.

**AN: Okay... that's it ^^ that was the end of "Memories and Devils" **

**I really hope you liked it... if you didn't... tell me please... I could probably change the ending for you. -.-**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing for this story. ^^ **

**Thanks to Sakurachan to give me the idea so I could end this one.**


End file.
